


The Pickup

by CreepingDawn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Kidnapping, Light body modification, M/M, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Prostate Massage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, big alien men, little teenage human boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 19:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepingDawn/pseuds/CreepingDawn
Summary: A big alien daddy picks up his two human teenage sons after work. We learn a bit about how his species propagates, and what role human teens and preteens play in the process. (Note: Not a Mpreg story).
Comments: 6
Kudos: 119





	The Pickup

I stretched, my eight-foot-tall frame reaching up towards the ceiling as I examined my nude blue body in the mirror. Nice, I thought to myself. I was a good-looking son of a bitch. My muscles were thick, my skin was taunt, and my cock, ten inches long, was hard as a rock. It had been a long day at the office, truth be told, but my boss had let me slip out just a few minutes early and I was anxious to transport to the Ranch and retrieve my sons.

Stepping onto the transportation pad in my bedroom, I said "Ranch" loudly and waited the half second for the device to dematerialize me, transport my data eight thousand lightyears from Omicron X to Zeta IV (nicknamed the "Ranch"), and rematerialize me in the brilliant sunshine of the lush world. I was not disappointed. My two sons would be around here somewhere, and I couldn't wait to see them. Dropping them off this morning had been difficult, as it was every morning, and my cock throbbed in anticipation of our reunion.

Stepping off the pad, I surveyed my surroundings. This zone, X3F22, was modelled after a human park. There was a jungle gym, swings, slides, and all sorts of other equipment for boys to enjoy. There were several large grassy areas, perfect for organized human sports like soccer and capture the flag. A packed-clay area held basketball courts. There was a small river, some lightly forested area, and tables and benches with food replicators so the boys would not get hungry or thirsty. There were tents for the boys to nap in if they chose, as well. My oldest boy, Kyle, had said he really liked it in this zone. My youngest boy, Caleb, hadn't said much as I'd only adopted him a few months earlier and he was still quite shy.

Boys, ages ten to fifteen, could be seen all over the place. On the playground, playing sports, or just sitting and talking with each other while enjoying the sunshine. They were nude, of course, and I saw that they all lacked erections. Poor boys. "So this is what this place looks like just before the rush," I mumbled to myself. The work crowd would be arriving within the next couple of minutes, so I'd expect this place to be filled with other Daa'ddeeze shortly.

That was our actual species name, Daa'ddeeze, and we hailed from the planet Felor III, about six thousand lightyears from the Ranch and nine thousand lightyears from Earth. Despite being a totally different species, the wonders of the universe saw fit to develop both humans and Daa'ddeeze along similar paths. Two legs, two arms, a torso, a head. Two eyes, a nose, and a mouth. Ten fingers, ten toes. 

There were more significant differences, of course. We were a single sex species. Humans had two sexes. Our adults grew to be around eight feet tall. Human males were, on average, just shy of six. Humans appeared in shades of black, brown, and white. We were universally blue. The human species had hair. We were smooth all over. Our species had incredible strength, dexterity, and endurance. The humans were considerably more fragile. They had sons.

We… no longer did.

Before I could continue down that road of thought, a slight weight came crashing into my hip and I looked down to see a Latino boy of about thirteen, an American football in his hand, staring up at me with a dumbfounded look on his face. Glancing about, I saw a group of similarly aged boys scattering in all directions and I grinned. They'd been tossing around the pigskin and this boy must have been the intended receiver. The throw occurred, I materialized, and this boy, too focused on the ball, didn't see me. Then he collided with me.

"Hi Dad," he said with a quivering voice.

"Hi Kiddo," I said, smiling widely.

Every Daa'ddeeze was referred to as "Dad" or "Daddy," by human boys. By contrast, Daa'ddeeze referred to all human boys as Kiddo, though we usually referred to our own sons as "Son."

"I… I didn't mean to run into you," he stammered. I just smiled, watching as his little noodle began to rise. Every boy starts to get erect when he interacts with a Daa'ddee, a physiological response to what the human child's body knows is coming. It's unconscious, of course, but a sign that, deep down, their bodies enjoy our fun.

"I know," I said, patting him on the head and ruffling his dark brown hair. Over the centuries, we'd come to really like human hair so long as it stayed on the scalp. Everything below the ears, of course, was immediately and permanently removed upon adoption. "I'm here to find my sons. Kyle and Caleb? Have you seen them?" I asked.

"Ugh… No Dad, I haven't. I'll keep an eye out for them though." The boy began to back away and I grinned.

"Hold up, Kiddo," I said, bending down to lay a hand on his shoulder. "I think two pairs of eyes are better than one when conducting a search, don't you?" The boy nodded, slightly confused. "So how about if you come with me and help me look for them?"

He teared up at that, though I noticed his dingle gave a few throbs of anticipation as it stiffened even further. Boys always tried to get out of having fun with their Daa'ddeeze. They would bitch and moan. Complain. Cry. Threaten. Try to manipulate. All sorts of things. It was a way to try and cope with what was to come.

Total devastating pleasure.

Yes, they always verbalized their discontent and begged us to stop. But their bodies told a truth that their mouth couldn’t contradict. They loved it. They loved being dominated and forced to submit to the pleasure. They loved being driven unerringly towards their boygasms, whether it be from penile stimulation, anal stimulation, or both. They loved thrashing and twitching and squealing as they came, crying in ecstasy as they saw stars.

Of course, the genetics of human boys were lackluster, to say the least, when it came to letting them engage in the carnal pleasures of Daa'ddee/human boy fun. Their holes were too tight and could be damaged easily. Their dickies could only spasm so many times before it became painful. Their nipples were not nearly sensitive enough.

So, like the good Daa'ddeeze we are, we modify our human boys upon adoption, infusing their bodies with nanites that make them stretchy and sensitive in all the right places as well as able to gasm repeatedly without rest or recuperation. We also rebalance their hormones slightly, the change makes them much more eager for the sexual fun once it has started. Their boygasms reset that hormonal balance, unfortunately, so, until they get back in the mood, we generally have to listed to complaints about how it's too pleasurable after each boycum. But it's a small price to pay, knowing how much they really secretly enjoy it. 

"I bet your little hole is itching for a good pounding, huh?'" I asked. Fat tears began to fall down his face as he bit his lip. I smiled, glancing down at his throbbing little dink. It was about five inches long, hairless of course, and cute as could be. His Daa'ddee must be proud.

"I… Ah… Um... Well... I…" the boy stammered as he started to back away again.

Spinning the boy around before he could dash out of my reach, I used one hand to bend him over slightly and the other to line up my hard cock at his now twitching boycunt. Then I thrust forward, my thick mushroom head pushing past his elastic ring as the rest of my length slid home.

"AHHHHH!" he squealed, his deeper teenage voice cracking as I plunged into him. The furnace that was his backside swallowed me to the hilt, me groaning at the wonderful tightness as he let out a series of weak moans. "No… no… no…"

Daa'ddeeze were big humanoids. I got that. Compared with other humanoid species we had encountered, we were easily the heaviest, tallest, and strongest. The best looking too, if I was being honest. Well, that's a lie. As hot as Daa'ddeeze were, our human sons were hotter. Smoking hot. Smoking sexy hot. Smoking sexy dirty raunchy nasty sweaty pervy hot. My cock throbbed a bit at that thought as I lifted the boy up by his hips and began to pound in and out of him right there, his feet dangling and kicking in the air as he squealed.

"Ugh! Ugh! Ugh! AH! AH! AH!"

I picked a direction and started walking, my grasp on the boy's hip's allowing me to bounce him along my entire length with each step. He kept spasming, his arms and legs flailing as I used him like a sex toy and forced his moans to grow louder and more ragged.

This boy was going to cum quick, I knew, because his anus was so sensitive. Our psychological modifications to our adopted sons prohibited our boys from playing sexually with themselves or each other (unless their Daddy allowed it with a direct command), so their only source of cummies were from the ministrations of their Daa'ddee. This youngster's body, therefore, hadn't experienced any sexual pleasure all day at the Ranch so his body was primed and eager for his first analgasm.

"YES! YES! UGH! YES!" He started to grunt, a surefire sign that he had gotten in the mood. His own hormones were now calling the shots, making him such a willing little slut. The boy inhaled sharply and went ridged after one hundred paces. I stopped. "UGHHHAHHHH!" He grunted and I felt drops of boycum land on my bare leg. I chuckled, glad to know the boy had shot his load so enthusiastically from the pounding I was giving his little pussy. Anal boygasms were wonderful things, I thought, as he squealed through his powerful cum and his body twitched and shuddered wildly.

"Oh! Oh! Daddy! Wait! Please! Stop! Too much! Wait!" he started chanting almost immediately after his body slacked and he came down from his climax. They always did that once their hormones were reset, trying to get away from the pleasurable waves wracking their body. Despite his protests, I knew he was only throwing a fit because the feelings were so strong. So good. He didn't really want me to stop. Not truly. He was afraid of the overwhelming the pleasure to come. I smiled. He had lots more cumming to do and would soon be chanting his appreciation just like so many human boys did when their Daa'ddeeze sodomized them senseless. 

But I did stop. Not because he asked, mind you. No, I stopped because I needed to shift things around.

The boy's arms and legs kept twitching, finding nothing to brace himself against as I held him by his hips fully impaled on my cock. All ten inches were buried hilt deep, so my tool was certainly keeping the boy steady. Using one hand, I slowly lifted the boy by the chest until his head and back were resting against my torso, the boy still impaled on my cock but no longer hanging perpendicular to my body. Using my left hand like a safety bar, I pressed him close to me before slipping my right hand down to his still spasming dingle. It was wet with his first cummy of the day. 

I began to diddle it. Not a lot, just light touches. Getting comfortable with the size of the boy, and knowing my thick cock was buried up his backside, I let him rest a moment before I began to walk once more. The way I was holding the boy allowed me to tease his little boyclit, while my stride made him bounce slightly up and down my tool.

He began to moan again. He was into it.

The two of us passing through a small copse of trees and onto a small hiking path. I scanned the woods and the fields beyond, seeing boys look this way and that as word of my arrival traveled at the speed of boy. Youngsters kept glancing at the direction from which others fled before taking off themselves while some sighed and sat down in the grass to await their Daa'ddeeze arrival. All the boys knew my arrival heralded pickup.

We Daa'ddeeze made a few modifications to our human sons upon adoption, as I mentioned. One was that they couldn't have sexytime with themselves or each other unless their Daa'ddee allowed it. Another modification was to their brain chemistry itself. You see, we don't want our sons to worry about us while they are at the Ranch (and we are at work) so their brain chemistry has been modified to sort of forget about us while they are enjoying their time at the Ranch. Oh, they remember us. They remember their home. They know their Daa'ddeeze are going to eventually come and get them.

But all of it becomes sort of ephemeral. Ephemeral, that is, until they see their first Daa'ddee.

Then it all comes back to them and many run away, fleeing as fast as they can and looking for places to hide. Some even attempt to make barricades, or even fight their Daa'ddeeze! It's cute, really, how desperate they are to keep playing with their friends at the Ranch. But once their Daa'ddee gets ahold of them and they get to start having fun? Well, they quickly forget about the Ranch and get very preoccupied with their boygasms! The boys that have been adopted the longest oftentimes, though not always, recognize the futility of this game of chase, however, and can usually be counted upon to not resist the pickup. My oldest, Kyle, didn't run often anymore when he saw me. It made my heart happy to know he likes to see his Daa'ddee.

"Ughhh…." The boy impaled on my cock groaned as my deft fingers mercilessly teased his boyhood and I bounced him up and down, his shitter pleasuring my cock while my cock ground eagerly against his boy nut.

"You like that Kiddo?" I asked as I kept walking. "You like having your dinkle and dirtyhole teased?"

"Daddy! More! Please!" the boy half sobbed, and half groaned. I smiled, tweaking his taut boynips with the hand holding his torso against mine.

Another genetic modification we make to all adopted boys is to remove their refractory period. That means that their little boycocks can boygasm and boygasm and boygasm. Yes, those that shoot their loads eventually start shooting blanks. Yes, each subsequent boygasm is more and more jarring than the last. Yes, they beg and plead and squeal and cry harder and harder right after each boygasm if forced to endure a rapid string of them.

But they love it. We know they do. They wouldn't keep having their dirty cummies if they didn't, after all.

"YES! FUCK! AH! AHHH!! UGGHHHHH!!!!!!" the boy roared as my eager digits forced him to have his second gasm of the day, the climax causing his muscles to tense stiffly while he shot a very small bit of seed into my naughty hand. It was watery and thin, perfect for lube as I kept stroking him. He kept on squealing, the sound of a boy having his cummies music to my ears. I didn't slow down one bit, though I did make it a point of bouncing him a bit so my thick tool could punch his little button effectivly.

Then he started complaining that it was too much, begging me to stop. I ignored him until his pleas became slutty groans for more. These boys, always bitching and begging after they cum in hopes that we will stop when we know that they'll be squealing for more if we just force them to endure it. Our scientists really need to find a way to stabilize their hormones…

While I was forcing the thirteen-year-old to bounce on my cock and I teased his horny clitty, I noticed two other Daa'ddeeze appear in the distance, transportation pads depositing them in the bright sunlight. Both saw me and waived. Releasing the boy's dickie with one hand, I waved back. Work must have gotten out, so the Daa'ddeeze will be arriving in force. Stepping up my pace, I worked my way through a small garden and onto a grassy slope. From this vantage, I could see a basketball court. My oldest son was busy shooting hoops with his friend, and I smiled.

"Hi friend!" A deep voice said behind me, and I turned to see another Daa'ddee waiving and walking towards me. At that moment, the boy on my cock gave a sharp whimper and came for the third time, this time a nice body-shaking drycum.

"Hi! Is this little kiddo yours?" I asked, indicating the lad pressed against me who was sobbing and thrashing his head back and forth in protest.

"He is. My little Johnny is my second oldest. Thanks for finding him!"

"No problem. He was helping me find my own two, weren't you Johnny?" I asked.

The boy started bawling as I kept him bouncing. "Great! I'm glad he is being helpful!" The other Daa'ddee said. "Johnny, you like that big Daa'ddee cock battering your love nut? Your hard little cockie seems so stiff! Oh, you're going to have so many cummies when we get home!"

"No! No! DADDY PLEASE!" the boy cried.

"Mind if I taste him? I haven't gotten the chance." I asked.

"Sure! Help yourself!" the other Daa'ddee answered with a big smile. Pulling the boy off my cock with a loud plop, I swung him around so he was looking at me before lifting him up high, my mouth now inches from his throbbing boyhood. Then I dove in, his sticky cocklet suddenly swallowed to the hilt as I forced his legs around my head in a sort of reverse-shoulder ride. His own Daa'ddee stepped up behind him and the boy gave a strangled cry as I began to give him an eager blowjob and, if my ears were right, his own Daa'ddee began to eat out his hole while carefully pulling his bottom apart.

"DADDY! OH! DADDY! PLEASE! NO!" he pleaded, his cute voice breaking.  
The two of us stood there for about a minute, me sucking his boyhood vigorously while his Daa'ddee shoved his fat tongue deep into the boybutt and partially supported his weight. Then the other Daa'ddee came up for air, and I felt the boy's weight shift as his Daa'ddee shoved a pair of fingers up his little pooper and begin pounding the little flower eagerly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" the boy moaned as his Daa'ddee's face appeared in my peripheral vision. The boy was totally into it now, bucking into my mouth as his Daa'ddee fingerfucked him hard.

"That's it Johnny! Let this Daa'ddee suck you good. Cum for me my little slutty prince. Cum nice and hard into this kind Daa'ddee mouth!"

With that, thirteen-year-old Johnny came for the fourth time, an infinitesimally small amount of boyjuice leaking into my mouth. I was pleased, suspecting it might be dry like the last one but rewarded for my time and patience. Boys sometimes have a little bit of boyjuice held in their reserves even after a drycum. It takes a lot to completely dry them out, though it is a lot of fun wringing every drop of cum from a squealing little guy!

Johnny's Daa'ddee grabbed him by the hips and removed him from my head, placing the tip of his own hard Daa'ddee cock at the boy's entrance and thrusting balls deep. The boy let out a garbled word that I thought was a "No" and I imagined that the other Daa'ddee's cock had just struck the little love nut with enough force to make the kid's fifth cum a sure thing. With a smile and a nod, I started down the slope towards my son Kyle while the other Daa'ddee and Johnny went their own way.

Moments later, I stepped up to the clay court gazed lovingly at fifteen-year-old Kyle. He was a beautify boy. Five foot seven and one hundred twenty pounds, he was lean, trim, and athletic. His lanky frame glistened in the light, covered in sweat as he and his best friend went head to head in a rather heated one-on-one match. The contrast in the two was striking. While they were both thin and wiry, the other boy, Kyle's best friend Dennis, had creamy pale skin while Kyle's own skin was deep polished black. White and Black, battling it out on the court.

"They are beautiful boys, aren't they?" Daa'ddee K asked, stepping up next to me. I nodded at my longtime friend.

"Yes, they are." I said, watching as the two danced around the court oblivious to us.

"The sight always amazes me," he continued.

"How so?" I asked.

"Humans. Here, on one of our worlds. Helping perpetuate our species. I'm grateful every day."

I nodded. It was an amazing sight. Necessary, of course, but still amazing. The universe is a fascinating place, I thought, to bring Humans and Daa'ddeeze together like this.

We the Daa'ddeeze were a proud and noble race, leaving our home on Felor III almost two hundred thousand years ago to colonize nearly one hundred worlds. We were pioneers, explores, scientists, and philosophers. A mighty military talent, we created an empire in our little corner of arm of the galaxy and defended our borders from several hostile species. We protected those less developed species within our sphere of influence, though we watched with sorrow as primitive species after primitive species destroyed themselves before they were able to reach the stars. We still watch, several dozen species within our borders working their way towards joining us as galactic citizens and unaware of our guardianship. Earth is one such planet, with one such species.

Unlike the many species which have multiple genders, we have, as I mentioned earlier, only one. Male. Throughout most of our history, we fucked each other silly, popping out babies from our utero-rectal sacks who rapidly grew from infant to toddler to child to pre-adolescent to adolescent along the same growth chart as a human developed. A five-year-old Daa'ddeeze was roughly the same size as a five-year-old human. Same with a ten-year-old. Same with a fifteen-year-old. 

The point, of course, was that our children mirrored humanitys and we were used to having our offspring be so much smaller than our adults. Unlike humans, though, our offspring went through two rounds of puberty.

The first round started when they were roughly ten years old and lasted until they were roughly fifteen. It looked quite similar to human puberty, with a deepening of the voice, some structural growth, and a whole lot of sex characteristics. I swear, it seemed like there was nothing hornier than pre-adolescent and adolescent Daa'ddeeze. They wanted to get off all the time, over and over again, in all sorts of nasty sweaty raunchy ways. The adult population obliged, our own biology making us extremely attracted to the young pubescent Daa'ddeeze.

Then Daa'ddeeze hit Second Puberty, the sixteen-year-old Daa'ddeeze one day forming a cocoon of enzymatic filament around themselves where a great metamorphosis would transform their small bodies over the course of six months into the hulking handsome behemoths that were adult Daa'ddeeze. It was an elegant system.

Then tragedy struck.

Five thousand years ago, a terrible plague swept through our entire population. Before we even knew it was there, all Daa'ddeeze were totally sterile. Now, Daa'ddeeze live well over ten thousand years on average and there is little in the way of natural threats to our survival. So we knew that we could maintain our worlds and our fleets for millennia while we figured out a way to reverse the consequences of the plague.

After five hundred years, we reached an incontrovertible conclusion. Our sterilization could not be reversed.

For a while, we thought that it was time for use to simply allow our own species to die out. But there were threats beyond our borders, threats that we knew only we could stand against. If we faded into history, many promising species would never have the opportunity to reach the stars, prey to some of the predators that lurk in the deep dark. So we kept looking for a solution and, to our great joy, found it on a little blue planet within the goldilocks zone of a yellow star. Earth.

Our scientists discovered that human male children and our own long-lost children shared an inordinate amount of similarities, both in bodily structure and social behavior. Sure, there were physical differences of skin color and hair growth, but they were quite similar at their core. So, we got to work. It turned out that, after modifying a human boy's genome, we could install in him the proper Daa'ddee genetic sequences to trigger Second Puberty when he reached a certain level of physical maturity, just about age sixteen.

When the human boy entered Second Puberty, his new Daa'ddee genetics allowed him to create the same puberty cocoon our own species made during this time, and we would have six months to make genetic alterations to the boy so he grew into a fully adult Daa'ddee. When he exited his cocoon after six months? He would be a fully and genetically Daa'ddeeze, with only a few strands of human DNA left. And the best part was that he would remember his former human identity, meaning the transformation did not harm him or "kill" the original human boy but instead allowed him to evolve into a new Daa'ddeeze man. A Daa'ddeeze with a Daa'ddeeze perspective and a Daa'ddeeze sensibilities, mind you. We wanted to perpetuate our species, not create humans in the form of Daa'ddeeze.

The basketball broke my reverie as it came bouncing over towards Daa'ddee K and I, Kyle and Dennis both rushing to get it before stopping dead in their tracks as they noticed us standing there. They both gave slight squeaks and took a step back as if to flee before common sense overwrote their initial reactions.

"Hi Daddy," they said in unison, each looking at their Daa'ddee with wide and nervous eyes.

"Hi Son," Daa'ddee K said to Dennis. I didn't say anything, though, instead crooking my finger in a "come hither" motion and drawing a reluctant Kyle towards me. I smirked, noticing their soft cocks twitching and beginning to grow. They knew what was to come.

Leaning down, I swept Kyle up in my arms and pressed my lips to his, my large tongue invading his mouth as I wrestled and dominated his own tongue. Using my thumb, I reached down between his legs and began to tease the mushroom head of his boyhood, helping it grow bigger and fatter as the boy moaned into my mouth. Then I set him down, taking his hand in mine and following Daa'ddee K and Dennis over to an unused bench. Daa'ddee K and I sat down, directing the boys to sit on the soft grass.

"Did you boy's have a good day?" Daa'ddee K asked.

"Um… Yeah, we did… Played basketball mostly." Dennis responded, the pale fifteen-year-old shifting his legs to hide his growing member. Daa'ddee K used his toe to stop that bad behavior, forcing the boy's legs a bit wider to show off the thickening tool. Dennis blushed.

"That's good," I said. "You both are quite talented, if I do say so myself. Who won the most games?"

The boys glanced at each other, unaware that Daa'ddee K and I had predicted that they would spend the day playing basketball and having placed a small wager on it. "I think I did," answered Kyle. Dennis nodded, not challenging the statement.

I looked over at Daa'ddee K and he laughed, shrugging. I laughed too. The boy's looked confused.

"Sorry boys," I said. ' Daa'ddee K and I had a bet. Whoever's son won the most games got to have the other son give him a blow job."

"So would you please be so kind as to give a nice blowjob to Daa'ddee A, Dennis?" Daa'ddee K asked sweetly. Dennis's face screwed up just slightly before smoothing out. Kyle glanced sympathetically at his friend.

"Kyle, why don't you help him, huh? Two mouths are better than one, after all." Kyle's face screwed up again, but both boys dutifully crawled over and took hold of my big blue tool. At ten inches long, it was the right size for a duel blowjob.

The boys began licking my cock as Daa'ddee K and I chatted amicably, talking about our workday and occasionally asking the boys questions about their day. The boys did not stop pleasuring me, though one or the other did stop licking me to answer. Kyle was on my left, with Dennis on my right, and the two were concentrating on my shaft while the head of my cock leaked pre-fuck. I gently grasped each by the top of his head and forced them closer to my tip, both boys resisting slightly before eventually giving in. Then I groaned, with both fifteen-year-olds working either side of my thick mushroom head. Their tongues were only barely apart, now covered in my juices.

"Why don't you boys kiss for a bit, I said, withdrawing my cock as the two stared at each other, faces only inches apart.

"Do we have to? Dennis asked.

"Please Daddy," Kyle said.

"Now, boys. You're best friends. Show each other how much you care."

They hesitated for almost too long before slowly leaning in, their mouths open as they began to make out. Daa'ddee K and I smiled at each other, watching as the boy's got even harder while they kissed. It was a sign they truly enjoyed it.

Daa'ddee K and I began to jerk ourselves off causally as we gave our boys directions. After making out for a short while, we had them begin kissing each other down their bodies, sucking each other's nipples before going lower. Then they found themselves staring at each other's cocks, their members hard and leaking already. It took a little cajoling, and a bit of whining, before we could convince them to suck each other. They kept complaining that they were not gay, but that was silly. A hard cock showed enthusiasm, whatever the mouth said.

Soon, the boys were sucking each other in a 69 while we watched. Then we told them to move even lower, a duel rim-job to get each other nice and wet. Another round of protests, of course, but stern words from Daa'ddee K had them munching on each others boycunnys pretty quickly. Eventually, we told them to stop. 

While it was always fun to watch our boys play with each other, human on human contact did not trigger their hormonal response. As such, the wonderful scene was often punctuated with complaining boys who found it somehow less than ideal that they were sucking cocks or rimming holes. A bug, not a feature I assure you.

The boys disengaged, glancing away from each other and blushing, before Daa'ddee K and I scooped up our respective boys and put them on our laps to face us. Both boys began to protest, of course, but neither Daa'ddee K nor I responded as we wrapped their arms around our necks and kissed them on the noses. They were so cute!

"Wait! Daddy! Please, let us keep playing with each other!" Kyle begged.

"I'll suck his cock! I promise Daddy!" Dennis kept repeating.

Both boys began to tear up as Daa'ddee K and I positioned out hard cocks at our boy's entrances. The boys squirmed and tried to get away, but neither could succeed. They were, after all, much smaller than us.

Then Daa'ddee K and I pressed down on our sons and two loud slurping sounds could be heard as we forced our thick tools past their protesting entrancing, the boys letting out loud gurgles of dismay as we bottomed out into them. Then we began to bounce them on our laps, the boys each rising almost entirely off our cocks before slamming back down hard.

"OH! OH! DADDY! WAIT! STOP! PLEASE!" shouted Kyle.

"UGH! UGH! UGH! AHH! UAHH!! UGH!!!!" Grunted Dennis, unable to form words.

Daa'ddee K and I didn't mind their protests. After all, their teenage dinks were stiff as boards and leaking pre-fuck all over our stomachs as they flopped about and flung the gooey liquid everywhere. And it would only last another few moments, their hormonal response kicking in soon. Sure enough, both boys were moaning like whores after a handful of seconds so Daa'ddee K and I continued to chat amicably as we bounced our boys up and down our thick cocks and forced them closer and closer to explosive boygasms.

Dennis came first, the boy howling as Daa'ddee reached down and began to jack the boy off. I decided I wanted a full-blown anal orgasm from Kyle, so I picked up the pace of my pounding while ignoring his stiffy. The faster fucking and the sounds of his friend cumming his brains out seemed to push Kyle over the edge, the boy squealing and throwing his head back as I continued to abuse his hole. His dicksnot flooded out, then, splurt after splurt hitting me in the chest and causing me to smile. My little guy was such a cummer!

When the boys had calmed down a bit, Daa'ddee K and I lowered them to the ground so both were in the traditional doggie pose, their knees pressed into the grass as their hands tried to keep them from collapsing forward. We angled them so they were looking right at each other, their faces inches apart as Daa'ddee K and I winked. Then we began to actually fuck them, as opposed to having them bounce on our cocks, this time using our own muscles to pound into the boys. Slowly at first, we increased our speed little by little.

"Please! DADDY! PLEASE!" Kyle cried, his body trembling beneath me.

"NO! NO! DADDY NO!" echoed Dennis.

"It's ok boys," I said as I kept thrusting, my cock sawing across my little guy's swollen fuck nut and forcing him to moan. "You're going to get plenty of cummies right here, don't you worry."

"We know you're really backed up from the day, boys." Daa'ddee K added. "We love you. That's why we are here to help you."

I reached under Kyle and scooped up some of the spermy mixture that was dribbling from his rock hard boycock. Raising my fingers to his mouth, I pressed against his thick lips and forced him to taste his own seed. "See boy, your body is loving this. Otherwise, you wouldn't be making so much boy goo."

"UGGHHGGHHH" Kyle responded, my fingers in his mouth. Daa'ddee K apparently liked the idea, soon shoving his own sperm covered fingers past Dennis's pale lips. 

We increased our pace, then, really hammering into the boys as their muffled protests became grunts and groans of desire. Suddenly, poor Dennis collapsed into the ground, his hands and arms giving up the fight against gravity as he was overcome. He let out a loud moan and Daa'ddee K's hands shot under him, the boy shuddering through another powerful orgasm as Daa'ddee K coated his hand.

Then Daa'ddee K reached up and I removed my fingers from Kyle's mouth, letting Daa'ddee K press Dennis's load across Kyle's tongue. Kyle, out of it from the fucking I was giving him, didn't resist. Instead, the new spunk sent him off and I felt his hole clamp on my cock, my fifteen-year-old shuddering as he began to cum once more.

I rolled Kyle onto his back, bending his legs up so that he was looking me in the face as I slowed, then stopped, my fucking. His black skin glistened with sweat and cum, and I stared at him for almost a minute as he caught his breath and came to. When his eyes focused on me, I smiled. "I love you kiddo," I said, as I slid my cock all the way into him.

"Please…" he mumbled, tears rolling down his eyes. "No more…"

Daa'ddee K and Dennis were next to us, then, in the same position. Several minutes passed, Daa'ddee K and I buried deep in our boys but not moving. Our lack of movement meant the boy's hormones didn't respond, giving us a chance to talk with them while they were lucid while still being so intimately connected to them. Occasionally, we leaned in to kiss the boys right on their mouths, out tongues slipping inside and dominating their own as we showed them who was still in control. 

"We have a surprise for both of you," I finally said after a bit of light conversation.

"A surprise you are both going to really like," Daa'ddee K said. Neither boy inquired, of course. They were both panting from the fullness of our cocks.

"You both know Daa'ddee E?" I asked, causing Kyle's eyes to flash with terror.

"No!" he shouted. "Please! Don't send me to his house tonight! I'll be good!"

"Please Daddy! Not Daa'ddee E! Don't send me to Daa'ddee E!" Dennis echoed, frantic.

Daa'ddee K and I looked at each other and smiled. Daa'ddee E was a mutual friend of ours and an absolute legend among boys. Unlike the vast majority of Daa'ddeeze, Daa'ddee E firmly believed that the use of modifications on boys was an affront to their own sexual actualization. He argued that the pleasure felt by modified boys was artificial and demeaned them as our sons. He advocated for abolished those modification entirely, relying on our own talents to get our boys off.

Most dismissed him as a fringe thinker. Some, like Daa'ddee K and I, were sympathetic to his arguments. We disagreed with him, of course, but we were sympathetic to his arguments. His passion was admirable, however misplaced, but we supported his right to raise his boys his own way. 

The truth was that few Daa'ddeeze could invest the time and energy in training up their sons in the way Daa'ddee E did. We all had full-time jobs and worked long hours. Daa'ddee E was an inventor, wealthy as could be and free to spend all day with his sons. As such, his boys almost never came to the Ranch and he was able to focus his full attention on raising them. The rest of us had to rely on modifications at adoption to get the results we were looking for, a convenient shortcut that Daa'ddeeze had come to rely on for our fun.

Still, his process was quite interesting.

In order to make up for not using modifications, Daa'ddee E found himself employing lots of unique and creative ways to get his boys their rightful boygasms. He started off with chastity devices, swearing up and down that mixing penile and anal stimulation was a surefire way to minimize a boy's cummies. As such, his sons almost always wore their chastity devices in the beginning, prohibiting their small cocks from getting any fun while Daa'ddee E concentrated on the fuck-nuts deep in their little shitters.

To reach their panic buttons, though, Daa'ddee E had to stretch out their boyholes. Modifications let boys remain tight but pliant. No modifications meant that Daa'ddee E had to use all sorts of dildos, vibrators, butt plugs, beads, and larger and larger fake cocks to open his boys up for his own massive eleven inches. It was a lot of work, and the boys ended up being pretty sloppy back there after they were fully stretched.

Then he got to work dominating their buttons, spending long hours teasing those little prostates with his thick fingers before using his massive tool to pound them into submission. He had several machines in his home he could hook his boys up to, devices with long pliable vibrators that would snuggle up to and harass his boy's love-nuts for hours at a time. He was a master at bondage, twisting and turning his boys in all sorts of positions that let he or his machines pound them until they passed out from pleasure.

He also spent a great deal of time on their nipples. Most boy's had sensitive nipples after we modified them during adoption. Not his boys! They had regular human boy nipples that required hours and hours of twisting, teasing, stretching, and abusing before they developed the sensitivity Daa'ddee E demanded in his sons. He wanted them sensitive enough to ejaculate from nipple play alone and, truth be told, I'd never seen him fail to achieve that goal with any of his sons.

By the time he'd had his boys for six months post-adoption, their holes were unbelievably loose but their sensitivity was unquestionable. And their prostates! His boys would have these amazingly-long full body orgasms while getting fucked, oftentimes blacking out from the pleasurable experience. Couple that with a titty twister or a nipple lick and his sons never failed to delight.

And all that with their chastity devices gone! At some point, he'd have them trained up so well that they didn't ever touch their naughty tools! Then, occasionally, he'd strap them down really go to town on their boycocks, milking them to explosive boygasm after explosive boygasm and draining their balls dry. He sometimes invited his friends over to watch the show, and we all had a good time seeing how many times his boys could be sucked, stroked, or milked (by a machine) until they began having nearly continuous drycums.

I remember when Daa'ddee E adopted Travis and James a year earlier. They were newly fifteen, and they were absolute terrors. They fought their chastity devices. They fought hard not to be bred. They fought Daa'ddee E's orders. They did everything they could to avoid sexy time. But Daa'ddee E is a master and he did eventually train them up to be good sons and to obey. A testament to his philosophy of raising sons.

There was definitely something to be said about his boys and their training. In the far corners of my mind, I suspected that his unmodified boys experienced deeper and more profound pleasure than modified boys but that only a Daa'ddee E with his kind of free time could train a boy to that level. For everyone else, modification was the answer. It was a balancing test, time verses convenience. He had the time. We had the convenience.

"You don't want to go to Daa'ddee E's house tonight?" I teased.

Both Kyle and Dennis shook their heads vigorously in the negative. "I'll be good, Daddy. I promise," Kyle whispered through his newly formed tears.

Daa'ddee K and I began to laugh, then, as my friend added. "Boys, you are not going over to Daa'ddee E's house tonight. Not for a while. He's very busy at the moment. His boys have just entered second puberty so he is doing all of the paperwork and genetic manipulation to eventually turn Travis and James into wonderful Daa'ddeezee of their own."

Kyle and Dennis seemed to relax at that, though their bodies still vibrated with arousal. 

"So we don't have to see Daa'ddee E tonight?" Kyle whimpered, giving me puppy-dog eyes. I chuckled.

"No, you don't." I responded, kissing him on the nose. "But, my silly boy, his sons have entered second puberty like Daa'ddee K said so you'll never have to be reluctant to go over there again!"

The boys hated going over to Daa'ddee E's house. They complained and cried and begged on the occasions Daa'ddee E had asked Daa'ddee K and I if he could borrow them for the night. Of course, I know why. I was the one to pick up Kyle and Dennis after their third visit over at Daa'ddee E's house and I heard the two of them whispering in the back of our air car. They were quiet, but I picked up bits of the conversation. 

It turned out that Kyle and Dennis didn't like Travis and James!

It's always sad when your boys don't like your friend's boys. But sometimes it can't be helped. Apparently, Kyle and Dennis felt like Travis and James "acted like zombies" and "were totally out of it" all the time. They said that the other two boys were "broken."

I wasn't sure what they meant, of course, but I suspected that Travis and James, because they spent so much more time with their own Daa'ddee, might be a little aloof or self-involved. I'd spent time around Travis and James myself, and did notice that they always seemed to have raging hard cocks and vacant stares. They came buckets when fucked, a sure sign they loved it!

There might have also been a bit of jealousy from Kyle and Dennis too. Daa'ddee E asked Daa'ddee K and I if he could borrow Kyle and Dennis because he wanted to train his sons to suck, rim, and get fucked by other human boys. Since he was a good friend of ours, Kyle and Dennis were the natural choices. Kyle and Dennis might have felt a bit left out, seeing Travis and James getting to give blow jobs, eat ass, and get fucked while they were relegated to the ones receiving the blowjobs, rimjobs, and doing the fucking. Since boy on boy sex did not trigger the hormonal response, Kyle and Dennis had to deal with the secondary disappointment of their bodies being reluctant to enjoy their time with Travis and James. All of that probably meant that jealousy was a contributing factor to the dislike.

My suspicions of dislike were confirmed sometime later. Kyle and Dennis have access to small computer pads while at home, as Daa'ddee K and I are indulgent fathers, and this allows them to message each other during the evening. One day, after they had spent the night over at Daa'ddee E's house, I happened to see Kyle having a conversation with Dennis on the pad. Curious, I tapped into it myself (Kyle didn't know, of course) and read what they were saying.

Kyle: "Dude, I fucking hate going over there."

Dennis: "Yeah. T&J freak me out. That could have been us, man!"

Kyle: "I'd never wish that on anyone. They've been totally wrecked by Daddy E. It's fucked up."

Dennis: "Remember when we first met them? They were kinda normal, but they refused to talk about what it was like living with Daddy E?"

Kyle: "Yeah, and then the next time we saw them, they were way less talkative and sort of out of it. And the third time, they didn't talk at all and walked around with fucking hardons and drool hanging out of their mouth."

Dennis: "And they didn't even fight at all when he had them suck us off?"

Kyle: "Yeah. It's fucking scary. Now they are like zombies. It could have been us."

Dennis: "I saw what T was doing to you last night. How long did he lick your ass for?"

Kyle: "Like, hours. Daddy E had tied me up so my legs were spread super wide. I couldn't close them. And T just knelt there, eating my hole hard. Then, whenever I was close, he'd signal J over and J would suck me till I shot. And T would keep licking my hole the whole time!"

Dennis: "Yeah, saw you blow your load a couple of times. Gross. But it's the fucking that really freaks me out."

Kyle: "Yeah?"

Dennis: "Yeah. Sticking my dick in J. Dude, it's hot and slippery. Kinda like a pussy. But totally gay, man. Especially how open his hole is. I bet I could get my who hand up it if Daddy E told me to. I only shot off because put that thing is my ass that kept buzzing."

Kyle: "Why do you think their minds are fried, now? Do you think he drugs them or something?"

Dennis: "No. I bet its from all the shit Daddy E does to them. It must short circuit their brains. Now they're total faggot zombies."

Kyle: "Yeah?"

Dennis: "Yeah. I mean, think about it. You've seen all that bondage equipment in their house. It's totally fucking nuts, man. Can you imagine what kind of weird fucked up shit he must do to them? Now they are his obedient little bitches. And they weren't even modified, like we were! Can you imagine?"

Kyle: "Do you think they were fags before?"

Dennis: "I… I don't think so. Remember when we first met J and he mentioned his girlfriend? I think it's from whatever he does to them."

"Kyle: "That's fucked up."

Dennis: "Yeah. But better them than us."

That conversation really helped me understand the dislike Kyle and Dennis had for Travis and James. Daa'ddee K concurred when I showed it to him. Our boys were jealous of how much time the other boys got to spend with their Daa'ddee, they were embarrassed by what good sons Travis and James had turned into as compared to their own sometimes defiant behavior, and they were probably a bit ashamed that they didn't behave a bit more like the other boys. All these things together led to Kyle and Dennis disliking the other boys, a sad but understandable fact.

"So, I'm sure you boys have heard Daa'ddee K and I talking about how Daa'ddee E only adopts older boys, right? Fifteen-year-olds who are going to go through second puberty within a year. Unlike most Daa'ddeeze who adopt younger boys and raise them throughout adolescence, he exclusively picks the older boys?" I glanced between Kyle and Dennis. Both nodded.

"Well," continued Daa'ddee K, "he is doing something different this time around. While he loves adopting fifteen-year-olds and parenting them for a year before helping them enter second puberty, he wants to adopt two younger boys. He feels like he has been missing out on all the fun he could have with those just entering adolescence and thought he'd give it a go."

"He's adopting younger boys?" Kyle asked, his eyes wide. "Is he going to modify them?"

"No," I answered. "He's still going to use his normal parenting style. Truth be told, it will be interesting to see what a boy grows into after years of parenting by Daa'ddee E, huh?"

Both Kyle and Dennis began to tear up, clearly overwhelmed with emotion. I thought it was sweet, seeing them so overcome with happiness that two lucky boys were going to get to be loved by Daa'ddee E. It did my heart proud. Adoption always brought up a lot of deeply felt emotions and I took a moment to think back on the wonderful process that has saved our species.

When we discovered that we could no longer have sons of our own and that there was no cure to our infertility, our scientists began to look for alternative ways to reproduce. There was not much success. Then, as if by divine providence, several scientists had the bright idea to use the offspring of a similar species, in this case humanity, as a sort of canvass upon which we could build our own species. It was touch and go for a bit, of course, and there was a lot of testing that needed to be done, but we succeeded in the end in developing a process that would insert our genetic material into human boys to allow them to metamorph into Daa'ddeeze adults.

But we ran into a problem. We needed lots of human boys. Lots. Our empire is large, and despite our longevity, we needed to reproduce at a pretty quick pace if we were to maintain our species dominance. But if we collected that many boys from earth, we would cripple humanity. After all, no species could grow and evolve if upwards of thirty-percent of the juvenile males never made it to adulthood. And how would they explain all those boys simply disappearing? No, we couldn't just take their boys. 

But we could splice them.

Splicing is a technology we developed many thousands of years ago. The basic premise is that we can take an organism, place it in a splicing unit filled with proprietary and highly classified neutral organic matter, pass a very specific type of radiation through the mixture, and watch as, within thirty minutes, the organism literally splits into two identical copies. It's like cloning, but much faster.

For instance, say I had a tomato but I wanted two of them. I could put my tomato into the splicing unit, turn it on, and watch as the tomato did it's best impression of a single-celled organism and literally divides into two exact duplicates. They would be identical down to the molecular level, each the original tomato and the copy of the original tomato at the same time. 

We had tossed around splice our own species as a means of reproduction but our specific genome is impossible to splice and the results were deemed failures. Humanity, on the other hand, was easily spliceable. So, we decided, we could solve our problem by borrowing boys for just thirty minutes, splicing them, and returning one of the resulting two copies of the boy back to Earth.

Thus the adoption process began. When a Daa'ddee decides he wants a new son, he contacts the Adoption Agency and provides them with a list of things he is looking for in a son. Age, height, weight, ethnicity, eye color, hair color, and cock dimensions are some of the various variables he can provide and the Agency finds a few dozen candidates on Earth that fit the bill. The Daa'ddee chooses his future son, the Agency transports the boy to an Adoption Center during a thirty-minute window when the child will not be missed (usually in the dead of night), and splices the boy. The boy is always made unconscious before they are brought to the center, of course, so he wont remember the process. Then, once there are two identical versions of the boy floating in the splicing unit, one is packaged off to be sent back to earth and one is delivered to the PreSchool.  
PreSchool is a branch of the Adoption Agency where the boy is modified (or, in Daa'ddee E's case, unmodified), and his body and mind are manipulated so as to make him an appropriate son. That process usually only takes a week or two, and the boy remains unconscious the whole time.

The he is sent to Kindergarten, where he is woken up by a small staff of older boys who explain to him what has happened. These older boys are volunteers from the local community, their Daa'ddee's recommending sons who are particularly sweet, comforting, and articulate. It can be quite a shock, I'm sure, for some twelve-year-old to go to bed one night only to wake up thousands of light years away and told he is not going back to Earth! From what I've heard, the new son usually stays a few days in the Kindergarten, adjusting to the reality of his new existence (that aliens exist, that he has been adopted, that an exact duplicate version of him is back on Earth living their life, etc) before being sent to his new Daa'ddee for some true bonding time.

Bonding time, of course, is a euphemism for hardcore cherry-popping boyfucking. Oh, those first few days with a new son are magical, the boy screaming in boygasm after boygasm as he learns what it really means to cum his brains out while his belly and ass are filled with his Daa'ddee's load. Most Daa'ddeeze even ask Kindergarten not to explain to their new son the sexual realities before them, those Daa'ddeeze preferring the sex education to be a surprise! It makes the bonding all the sweeter, in truth, with the little ten or thirteen or fifteen-year-old is first introduced to his new Daa'ddee, unaware that he will be on his back getting pounded into pleasurable submission within the next ten minutes!

Daa'ddee K and I had been friends for years before we adopted Kyle and Dennis. Many years. When we decided we each wanted a son, we concluded that the most rational thing to do would be to find two boys on earth who were best friends and to each adopt one. That way, our sons would be best friends and would have each other to lean on during the rest of their adolescence.

When the Adoption Agency informed Daa'ddee K and I that two twelve-year-old boys from Chicago who fit our particular desires were having a sleepover, we seized the moment. Both were transported away from Earth and spliced, with one pair going back to Earth to wake up to bacon and eggs and the other pair to wake up in Kindergarten and an older boy named Sam who patiently explained to them what was going on.

Sam didn't tell them about the sex, of course, though both boys were very shy about all the nudity. Both were upset they were never going back to Earth, and both became even more inconsolable when the learned that their identical dopplegangers were even then playing at recess. But Sam, the fourteen-year-old son of another friend of ours, told them that life with their new Daa'ddee would be wonderful and that they would become Daa'ddee's themselves one day. His raging boner confused them, Kyle told me months later when we talked about his initial impressions after waking up in Kindergarten, but neither boy had the courage to inquire about it at the time.

"So is that the surprise?" Kyle said, walking me from my thoughts of the past. I smiled down at him. "That Daa'ddee E is adopting two younger boys?"

"Oh, yes, the surprise. No, the surprise is not that he is adopting two younger boys," I answered. "The surprise is whom he is adopting. Two boys that you an Dennis have a special connection with. An eleven-year-old black boy named Marcus and a ten-year-old white boy named Dillon."

"Huh?" Dennis said. "Marcus and Dillon?"

"Your younger brothers," Daa'ddee K said, as realization began to dawn on our two sons. The ages of the new boys probably threw them off, I had to guess. After all, Kyle's brother Marcus was only eight and Dennis's brother Dillon was only seven when Kyle and Dennis were adopted. "They're old enough to be adopted and, since they are related to you boys and friends themselves, Daa'ddee E decided to adopt them both!"

Kyle burst into tears as Dennis looked shocked. "I know," I said. "You're going to get to see your younger brother, Son! How wonderful! And Daa'ddee E has already said you both are going to see a lot of each other. Lot's and lots! In fact, we've been invited to watch him take both of their cherries! Wont that be fun!"

Dennis began to cry in joy, then, as Kyle wept. My boy, the sensitive soul that he was, was overcome with emotion knowing he would get to see his little brother again. Daa'ddee K and I did our best to sooth the boys, telling them that Daa'ddee E was planning on having Marcus and Dillon learn to suck cock and eat ass with their respective older brothers, Kyle's cock going to be the first one little Marcus will ever suck and Kyle's hole going to be the first one little Marcus will ever rim. Same with Dennis and Dillon.

For some reason, the boy's cried harder at this and Daa'ddee K and I glanced at each other and rolled our eyes. Our boys were so grateful, it seemed, they just couldn't get their emotions in check. Then they began to beg us not to let Daa'ddee E adopt them, which was kind of cute. Knowing that their brothers were up for adoption, I'm sure both boys thought to convince us to adopt Marcus and Dillon ourselves. We told them patiently that the paperwork was already signed, but that they would get to see their younger brothers a lot. They cried, spoilt brats that they are, begging us even harder not to let Daa'ddee E adopt them! Daa'ddee K and I chuckled, deciding enough was enough.

We started fucking them.

"Oh Daddy! Yes! Fuck me! Ugh! UGH! UGH! UGHH! AUGHHHH!!!!" Moaned Kyle a while later, blasts of teen cum erupting over his torso as I pounded in and out of him quickly. I grunted as well, my own prodigious cock erupting into his as I flooded his backside with my seed. His moaning grew louder as he felt my cum coating his insides, and I took that moment to capture his mouth with my own and slurp up his tongue. He tasted so sweet.

The two of us stood a few heartbeats later, our cocks still hard. His orgasm fading, he began to start in about his brother when I put my hand on his shoulder. "Come on son," I said, wishing Daa'ddee K and Dennis well as I escorted my son to a nearby transportation pad. Daa'ddee K and Dennis were still fucking, neither appearing to notice our departure. I didn't mind.

Placing Kyle on a pad, I activated the command and he disappeared, his data being transported to our home. He would not materialize until Caleb and I arrived, though, as the AI would keep his pattern in the buffer so the entire family could enter our abode as a unit. I liked us arriving as a family. It made us closer.

Looking about, I saw that there were many Daa'ddeeze about and all were busy fucking, sucking, getting sucked, rimming, getting rimmed, masturbating, and getting masturbated by their sons. I grinned. It was time to find Caleb.

Fifteen minutes later, I sighed in slight irritation. Caleb was nowhere to be found, the little eleven-ear-old minx playing a very effective game of hide and seek. I stopped several Daa'ddeeze I knew and inquired if they or their sons had seen Caleb, but none answered in the affirmative. Deciding enough was enough, I accessed my internal computer and used the tracking software to locate my boy.

He was not in zone X3F22.

Puzzled, I ordered the computer to take me to his last known location and soon found myself standing at a small hidden access panel that led down into the underground tunnels that connected each of the zones. It was slightly ajar, the locking mechanism broken and a suspicious looking rock lying near it. Biting my lip in even more frustration, I put the pieces together.

Caleb had escaped.

Part of me was very proud at his ingenuity. He was a smart, if shy and reserved, boy and it took a lot of both courage and resourcefulness to find and open an access panel. Realizing that finding my boy was going to take a bit more time, I slowly opened the hatch and slipped inside. If he wanted to play this kind of game, I was going to make sure I enjoyed it.

I quickly downloaded a map of the underground tunnel system and the codes to access the scanners to my internal bio-computer so that I could find my boy. Then I set up a program to overlay on my eyes a direction maps to his location. He was several miles away, the boy obviously making good time as he sought to distance himself from zone X3F22. I smiled. A game of chase actually sounded kind of fun.

Then I took off.

We Daa'ddeeze are very athletic and our huge size makes us much faster than any human. A boy like Caleb, slight of frame and somewhat petite, didn't stand a chance. In only a few minutes, my legs had covered the miles between us until I was only a few thousand meters from his location. Stopping, I licked my lips.

"COME OUT, COME OUT, WHEREVER YOU ARE!" I shouted into the metal labyrinth, my voice echoing off of walls and floors and reaching him in an instant. Tapped into the security feed, I saw his reaction. The boy, who was walking at a solid clip, gave a startled lurch and stopped in his tracks, turning this way and that as he scanned the area for me. He looked panicked, knowing I was hot on his trail. As I watched, his small cock, only three and a half inches long, began to grow.

He picked a direction and started running, his bare feet making little noise on the warm metal flooring as he pattered down one corridor in an attempt to escape. I chuckled, as the boy had inadvertently picked a direction that would take him right by me. Stepping into some shadows, I waited for him to run by before reaching out as he passed and snagging him into my arms. His pale body thrashed and he started screaming, the noise dying down when I stepped into the light and he got a look at me. He struggled a bit more, before giving up.

"Hi Son," I said with a grin.

"Hi Daddy," he said, defeated.

"Playing hide and seek?" I asked. He didn't answer. I chuckled, sitting down on the warm metal floor and bringing him to my lap. "Well, since I caught you, I'm going to take my reward." Slipping my fingers to his hairless cocklett, I began to stroke the little member causally. He shifted a bit as he got used to the feeling, before letting out a slight moan. My other hand came up, then, and began to tease his nipple as the hand that was stroking him picked up the pace.

"Oh! Daddy! Ugh!" he grunted, my thumb, fore, and middle finger gripping the little tube and jerking it up and down while my other hand bounced between his little boy tits. He was so different from Kyle, his body much more childish and soft. The pale skin contrasted with my older son quite amazingly, and his pinkish cock and nipples vastly different from Kyles brown nips and dark member. "Oh! OH! OH!" He gasped, his body suddenly stiffing in my grasp as his hands and feet clenched and unclenched while he came dryly. His boygasm hit him hard, the eleven-year-old twitching for nearly thirty seconds before he went slack.

"How was that, Son?" I asked as he rested against me. "Did you enjoy it?" He didn't answer, typical for him. Almost a minute passed as we sat there in silence.

"I want to go home," he said quietly.

"I bet you do." I answered patiently.

"Huh?" He said.

"You gave me a bit of a scare coming down here, Caleb, just to satisfy you desire for a bit of fun. And you know you are not supposed to be down here. So I'm not taking you home. I'm taking you to the Punishment Zone."

Caleb reacted to that, the boy suddenly struggling for dear life as he tried to get away. I held him firmly, not letting him go.

"No! Please! DADDY! I'll be good! I promise!" He squealed, more animated than I've seen him in a long time.

"Sorry Son. Ever since I adopted you, you've pushed the limit of my patience and tested me at every turn. Today is the day of recompence. You're going to the Punishment Zone. I think a three-day timeout would be appropriate." The Punishment Zone. The name strikes fear in the heart of every son. It is a place of myth and legend, and I know that the boys swap tales of it's horrors. 

Well, it's not that horrible, actually. It’s a care center of sorts that focuses on manual labor and physical pain as a means of correcting bad behavior. Digging ditches, hauling rocks, and running long distances makes boys much more compliant with their Daa'ddeeze commands. And the spankings reinforce the point, with boys always walking away with bright red and stinging backsides. Its not often that a boy has to go more than once.

Caleb began to weep, begging me not to send him there. I thought about it for a moment, and made a decision. "I'll tell you what. In the spirit of competition, I'm going to give you a chance to avoid your fate. How's that sound?"

He shook his head vigorously. "Yes! Please! What do you want me to do?"

"Resist cumming." I said with a grin.

"Huh?" he asked, confused.

"I'm going to try and make you cum three times in the next hour. If I do, you go to the Punishment Zone. If I don't, we go home. How's that sound? I'll even give you a ten-minute head start" I let go of the boy and he shot off my lap like a bolt of lightning. Turning, he looked at me earnestly.

"You mean it?"

"Computer, set a countdown lock of sixty minutes here in the local tunnels."

A computer-generated voice acknowledged the order. "Thirty minutes timer commenced. Fifty-nine minutes, fifty-eight seconds remaining. Fifty-nine minutes, fifty-six seconds remaining. Fifty-nine minutes, fifty-four seconds remaining."

Caleb took off down the corridor, running at full sprint. I grinned, having decided not to tell him that I had tracking software following him. When the ten-minute mark had passed, I stood, stretched, and followed.

I wanted it to feel dramatic, so I waited a bit before I pounced on Caleb from a hidden alcove and rolled him onto the floor. "Got you!" I shouted, pushing the boy onto his back and opening his legs wide. He squealed as I dove in between his upturned legs, my tongue breaching his rosebud as I began to mercilessly tease his little hole. One hand slithered up and began to wank him eagerly, the boy's protests dying quickly and replaced with moans of delight.

"Oh! Yeah! Ugh! Right there! Ugh!" he moaned as my slick tongue fucked in and out of his shitter and his cock twitched and twitched at my molestation. He was sweaty from his run, the salty taste filling my mouth and my nose as I ate him out vigorously. "Oh! AHAH! FUCK!!!!" He squealed, his drygasm hitting him hard. His dirtyhole clenched tightly, but I still managed to dig in deep while he wiggled and thrashed beneath me. When he went limp, I let up.

"That's one cum, kiddo." I said, a satisfied smirk on my lips. Caleb seemed to snap out of it, scrambling to his feet and looking at me warily." 

"Run." I said. He took off, glancing back at me as I slowly stood. Then I slipped down another corridor and paralleled his movements. The hunt lasted a few minutes, my boy dodging down passageways and trying to confuse me with his movements. It didn't work, though I would have had a more difficult time if not for the computer software helping. Near the thirty-minute mark, I positioned myself on a grating above his path and waited for him to run under me. 

He did, totally caught off guard as I reached down and scooped him up. "AH!" He screamed, surprised. I laughed, pushing him onto his back. His cock was rock hard, I saw, and I dove in. Slurping that bit of flesh was so delightful, my hungry lips nibbling on his sack and his sensitive head as I slide two fingers up his still wet and loose boypussy. He grabbed my head, trying to pull me off. I didn't let him. "Wait! No! No fair! Stop!" he yelled, but I paid him no mind.

His protests changed as his hormones kicked in, though, and soon he was moaning like a slut. "YESS!!! UGH!!!! UGH!!!" I went into overdrive, sucking and slurping and teasing his hole and button with my fingers. His boygasm came on suddenly, the boy panting and grunting before his legs suddenly shot out stiff and he began to seize up.

"UGHHUGHHGUGHH" he gurgled, his hands beating on the grating beneath us. It was a good thing my people used a soft warm metal for these tunnels, or his hands might have been injured with the fury of his strikes as he released his energy thought his arms and his cock. The little thing twitched and spasmed, dry of course but no less enthusiastic. I even felt his prostate contract, a sign he was going to start shooting soon.

I grabbed my boy and lowered us down to the flooring, setting him on his feet as he swayed unsteadily. Leaning over, I whispered to him, "One more cum from you and it's off to the Punishment Zone sweetheart."

He was still coming down from his climax, I could tell, but he stumbled away. I watched as he picked up speed and his stride became surer, before he dashed out of sight. "Twenty-two minutes, eighteen seconds remaining." The computer announced. I licked my lips.

I grabbed Caleb with ten minutes left, the boy running right next to an access panel for zone T7E53. I wasn't sure what that zone was, but I decided that I was tired of the tunnels and that this would be the last time I would allow Caleb to get away from me before I took him to the Punishment Zone. He fought like a wild animal as I carried him over my shoulder, his blows ineffectual against my tough skin. Opening the hatch, which was situated against a wall, I stepped into zone T7E53 and looked around.

I was in a boy's room.

Posters of bands were displayed along the walls, as well as medals and knickknacks that a teenage boy might collect. The door to the bedroom was open, a hallway and staircase seen beyond. I used my foot to close the hatch, noticing that it looked like a dresser after it shut. Sending a query to the computer, I asked about zone T7E53.

Turned out that zone T7E53 was designed as a Southern California neighborhood, with ranch houses, pools, and all the accoutrements of that lifestyle. I was impressed, the level of detail pretty darn good. Glancing out the window, I saw several Daa'ddeeze escorting their own boys to different transportation pads, telling me the zone was emptying out. The bed, I noticed, was reinforced. Heavily. Like it was made for a boy and a Daa'ddee.

I smiled as I tossed Caleb onto the bed, the boy immediately trying to get away. I didn't let him, pressing him face down into the soft comforter as I pushed his legs apart. Then I took him, sliding my full ten inches into my boy as he let out a groan.

"Wait! UGH! IT'S TOO BIG!" he grunted, a typical complaint. I wasn't too big, and he knew it, but he always seemed overwhelmed at first by the fullness of my cock. When I bottomed out, I leaned over the boy and began to kiss his neck. "OHHH!! AHHH!" he whimpered while I slowly withdrew my cock before plunging it back in. "AH! AH!"

I shoved my tongue in his ear, something I've very fond of doing, and Caleb squealed. I took that as a sign and began to really pump in and out of him in earnest, the rhythmic slap slap slap of flesh hitting flesh becoming faster and louder as the room was filled with his grunts, groans, and moans.

"Yeah!" I grunted. "You're such a little slut! Take it! Take my cock!"

"Oh! DADDY! UGH! YEAH! YEAH! UGH!" he echoed, getting into it.

Flipping him over so I could look at him, I pressed his legs back until his knees were near his ears and then really began to fuck him, my body crushing him beneath me as I plunged in and out of him hard. My cock was rearranging his insides, I was sure, but he was loving it. I changed the angle, slightly, ensuring I was sawing against his immature fuck nut and he began to squeal loudly, his head thrown back and his eyes closed.

"AH! YEEAAA! AYEEEE! DADDY! SOMETHINGS STRANGE!!! IT FEELS SO WEIRD! AHH! WAIT!!! UGH!!!! SOMETHINGS HAPPENNNIIIINNNGGGGGGGG!!!!"

I kissed him, sealing his mouth with my own as I increased my pace even more, the sounds in the room much louder than the computer countdown. I sped up. Faster and faster. Harder and harder. "One minute, fifteen-seconds remaining," the computer announced a moment later as my boy began to cum, his body stiffening underneath me as he screamed into my mouth. "MHHMGHMMMGGG!!!!! MHMHMGGMHHM!!!! MHMHHMM!!!"

He thrashed and thrashed, his body stiffening and relaxing before stiffening once more. Then I sensed it. Wetness between us, and the unmistakable sent of boycum. I kept fucking him through his boygasm, making the pleasure tear down his walls and force him to submit to me as his Daa'ddee. I made sure he came his brains out, wanting him to be overwhelmed by the anal orgasm.

He was. When I released his mouth, only incoherent moans came forth and grinned at my dumbfounded son. I slowed the sodomy, eventually stopping while still buried balls deep in my panting and twitching little boy. His orgasm had taken a lot out of him, and I could tell he had almost passed out. Pulling back, I looked between us.

Clear boycum was pooling on his tummy, a long thin line of it connected to the tip of his twitching dinkle. I quickly tasted it with my finger, delighted at the flavor and innocence of pure virginal boyish load. I scooped a bit more onto my finger and fed to it Caleb, the unaware boy suckling it and getting a taste of himself. I was delighted. My boy was a wet shooter now!

"Huh?" Caleb eventually asked, coming to his senses.

"You shot your load, son!" I said, smiling as a proud father. "All over your tummy! Well done!"

"I did what?" he asked, looking down between us. "Oh shit!" he said, startled. "That… that did feel different when I came."

"It's because you shot a wet load. I'm so proud of you, son. Good job!"

He bit his lip as if in thought. Then he looked up at me. "I lost the competition, didn't I? I have to go to the Punishment Zone?"

"You did lose, yes." I said. "But I'm not sending you to the punishment zone. Shooting your wet load and letting me taste that first blast is such a treat so, as far as I'm concerned, all is forgiven!"

He smiled up at me. "Really?"

"Yep." I said.

"So we can go home?" He asked.

"Oh, no." I answered. "I'm going to keep fucking you until you're shooting dry or you pass out. I want to see how much I can wring out of your little balls. Doesn’t that sound fun?"

Caleb began to protest but I didn't listen, withdrawing my cock once more before plunging into him hard.

My youngest came three more times in the next half hour, the first two wet while the third, which caused him to pass out, was dry. Collecting my special unconscious boy, I started looking for a transportation pad. Kyle was going to be so excited to taste Caleb's cum!

**Author's Note:**

> I know a few boys I'd love to volunteer to get spliced! Hope you enjoyed the work!


End file.
